


Winter Wonderland

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter time modern day Jonty AU also based off of this tumblr post: http://idc-itsobvious.tumblr.com/post/104502554460</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> "but sarah, what about that high school au you really need to be working on?" was a question that never came to mind while writing this fanfic, luckily... or else this fanfic may not be here

            In all honesty, Monty had no idea just how oblivious Jasper could be to people flirting with him, until Monty started to flirt with him (of course it was after much pondering of whether or not he should just outright tell Jasper he had a crush on him, and he had decided that would be the most embarrassing thing he could ever possibly do in his life). It had started off as subtle things, like just messing with his hair sometimes, or inching a bit closer to him whenever they talked, but Jasper brushed the first one off as totally platonic and Monty was certain that he didn’t even notice that he would move closer towards him while they talked. In fact, Jasper even told Monty that he liked having his hair messed with, and that it wasn’t weird at all because they were best friends and he was glad they were that comfortable around each other. Monty was internally screaming.

            Eventually, Monty got tired of even trying to be subtle, figuring Jasper obviously wouldn’t pick up on his flirting anyways, and just started purposely giving him tons of hugs and started holding his hand while they walked to their next class together. He would shamelessly tell Jasper that he looked absolutely adorable sometimes, and Jasper just smiled and would say something along the lines of “you too, dude” while rolling his eyes at him. When it hit winter time and it finally started snowing, they would have snowball fights with each other and afterwards cuddle under a blanket while drinking hot chocolate. Monty was amazed Jasper hadn’t picked up on his feelings for him yet, and was actually growing frustrated by it at this point.

            Finally, Monty had enough of trying to flirt with Jasper. He was just going to tell him, somehow, someway, despite being nervous as could possibly be. Monty had been flirting with him for nearly a year now and couldn’t put up with Jasper’s obliviousness any longer. It was still winter, and it was still cold enough that Monty had invited Jasper to go ice skating with him. They were in Monty’s car on the way to go ice skating, and Monty had very purposely created a playlist of love songs that were currently being played. _Maybe, just maybe, he’ll actually realize for once,_ he hoped.

            “Hey Monty, after this do you want to go to that one park and see all the Christmas lights? I heard they were supposed to be really neat,” Jasper suggested and Monty let out a long sigh.

            “Yeah, that sounds like tons of fun,” He responded with a weak smile.

            “You sure? I mean, you don’t sound like you’re up to it,” Jasper replied with a look of concern on his face.

            “I’m definitely sure! And it’s just been a long week. I mean my teachers are throwing tons of homework at me right before winter break and I’ve been stressed out lately, you know?” Monty said, figuring that it wasn’t actually a complete lie. He had gotten slammed with homework, but that was clearly not the reason he was stressing out.

            “I’m sure you’ll get it all done, yo! So, that’s a yes then for seeing Christmas lights later tonight?”

            “Yeah,” Monty responded with a real grin this time.

            Ice skating was fun, if not a bit chaotic. See, Jasper had neglected to tell Monty he had never been ice skating before, which lead to him falling down consistently for the first twenty minutes or so. Of course, Monty was always next to him to lift him back up. When Jasper actually managed to skate a whole lap around the rink without falling, Monty gave him a huge high five. He would’ve pulled him into a hug, but he was worried about them both falling down again and decided against it. They skated next to each other the whole time, both of them enjoying the comfortable silence between them. After taking off their skates and buying some hot chocolate from one of the small stores nearby the ice skating rink, they got back into Monty’s car and immediately turned the heat on and waited for a few minutes before Monty even tried to drive, knowing he would be shaking from the cold if he attempted to. He instinctively reached for Jasper’s hands, hoping that it would warm him up quicker since Jasper’s hands were usually warmer than his own. However, for the first time literally ever, Jasper actually said something about it.

            “You know, I’ve been wondering why you randomly started holding my hand sometimes. I mean I know we’re great friends and all but it almost seems like you’re flirting with me, which I mean isn’t necessarily a bad thing and I could just be reading too much into it but I’m not sure and I just want to know, you know?”

            At this point, Monty started laughing harder than he had in months before responding. “Jasper I’ve been flirting with you for the past year now if you haven’t noticed.”

            “Wait, seriously?” Jasper asked with a confused grin on his face.

            “Yes! Honestly you’re so oblivious to flirting it’s not even funny I swear,” Monty replied with a look of exasperation on his face.

            “Okay good because I have a huge crush on you too and I couldn’t figure out how to tell you… Wait, I think I just told you,” Jasper said.

            “Oh no, you totally didn’t tell me at all whatsoever,” Monty rolled his eyes, sarcasm dripping with every word.

            “… Wait, so does this mean we’re like dating now or?”

            “I mean yeah, we both like each other so it would be sort of a dumb idea not to be dating each other,” Monty replied, a huge grin on his face.

            That night they saw all the pretty Christmas lights as they walked around the park, holding hands while snow started to fall lightly, creating the perfect mood for their first date. Jasper’s nose turned red as the night went on, and Monty’s hands were practically frozen by the time they left, but they both decided it was definitely worth it. That night they spent the night at Monty’s, falling asleep with their arms wrapped each other underneath a warm, cozy blanket, hearts filled with hope for the future of what they could, no, would, be.


End file.
